Novels
An index to Star Trek novels. Please read the annotations regarding canon and make use of this template when creating new novel pages. Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek books & novelizations by Bantam Books *Star Trek books & supplements by Ballantine/Random House *Star Trek books & comics by Gold Key/Whitman ** Mission to Horatius (later reprinted by Pocket Books) *Star Trek books, novelizations and supplements by Pocket Books Star Trek: The Next Generation * Next Generation novels & books published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Novelizations * Emissary * The Search * The Way of the Warrior * Star Trek: Klingon * Trials and Tribble-ations * Far Beyond the Stars * What You Leave Behind Unnumbered * Warped * Legends of the Ferengi Numbered # Emissary # The Siege # Bloodletter # The Big Game # Fallen Heros # Betrayal # Warchild # Antimatter # Proud Helios # Valhalla # Devil in the Sky # The Laertian Gamble # Station Rage # The Long Night # Objective: Bajor # Invasion #3: Time's Enemy # The Heart of the Warrior # Saratoga # The Tempest # Wrath of the Prophets # Trial by Error # Vengeance # The 34th Rule # The Conquered # The Courageous # The Liberated Novels set after the series * The Lives of Dax * Millennium ** The Fall of Terok Nor ** War of the Prophets ** Inferno * A Stitch in Time * Avatar ** Part One ** Part Two * Section 31: Abyss * Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness * Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond - "Horn and Ivory" * Mission Gamma #1: Twilight * Mission Gamma #2: This Gray Spirit * Mission Gamma #3: Cathedral * Mission Gamma #4: Lesser Evil * Rising Son * Unity * Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine #1: Cardassia and Andor * Worlds of Star Trek Deep Space Nine #2: Trill and Bajor Star Trek: Voyager * ''Voyager'' novels & books published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Enterprise * ''Enterprise'' novels & books published by Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier * Star Trek: New Frontier novels published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers *Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Stargazer *Star Trek: Stargazer novels published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Titan * Star Trek: Titan novels published by Pocket Books Star Trek: Invasion! *First Strike! *The Soldiers of Fear *Time's Enemy *The Final Fury Star Trek: Day of Honor * Ancient Blood * Armageddon Sky * Her Klingon Soul * Treaty's Law Star Trek: The Captain's Table * War Dragons * Dujonian's Hoard * The Mist * Fire Ship * Once Burned * Where Sea Meets Sky Star Trek: The Dominion War # Behind Enemy Lines # Call to Arms # Tunnel through the Stars # Sacrifice of Angels Star Trek: The Lost Era * The Sundered by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels * Serpents Among the Ruins by David R. George III * The Art of the Impossible by Keith R. A. DeCandido * Well of Souls by Ilsa J. Bick * Deny Thy Father by Jeff Mariotte * Catalyst of Sorrows by Margaret Wander Bonanno Star Trek: Gateways * One Small Step * Chainmail * Doors Into Chaos * Demons of Air and Darkness * No Man's Land * Cold Wars * What Lay Beyond Star Trek: The Badlands * Book One * Book Two Star Trek: Dark Passions * Book One * Book Two Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold * Book One * Book Two Star Trek: Omnibus Editions * Invasion * Day of Honor * The Captain's Table * Star Trek: Odyssey * Millennium * Starfleet: Year One Crossover series * Star Trek: Section 31 novels published by Pocket Books Other adventures * Adventures in Time and Space * New Worlds, New Civilizations * The Klingon Hamlet * Enterprise Logs * Amazing Stories * Strange New Worlds I * Strange New Worlds II * Strange New Worlds III * Strange New Worlds IV * Strange New Worlds V * Strange New Worlds VI * Strange New Worlds VII